A conventional housing of an unmanned aerial vehicle is generally comprised of a cover, an intermediate layer and a lower layer. Most functional components such as battery, circuit board and sensor are integrated in the intermediate layer. Thus, the unmanned aerial vehicle of a three-layer structure is formed. The unmanned aerial vehicle of such structure is complex in form and large in volume, and hence not only increases the process steps of production and assembly but also increases the material cost and the labor cost of complete sets.